The Brothers Gondor
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Nothing to do with the title. Boromir and Faramir getting into trouble when they are little kids. FINISHED.
1. You Can't Pick Truth

**What Two Little Gondorians Do When They Are Bored**

**By:**

**Little Pippin Padfoot**

Summary:

What do you do in Minas Tirith when you are 8 and 13? Well the Steward's sons are never bored, and if they are, watch out, because trouble will ensue. One-shot, unless you want me to go on with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.R.R.Tolkien, no matter how dead, owns it all. Haradshur is a figment of my imagination. I'm sorry to say. But I do own a poster of Legolas and Faramir hugs SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!

Boromir rounded the corner of the library; he was looking for his little 8 yr. old brother, Faramir, who was in the library reading. Boromir's history lesson had just ended and he was bored so he thought he would find Faramir, and they could find something to do.

Faramir was wriggling in his chair. He was reading a very interesting book, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen, and he was going to get in trouble.

"Faramir! There you are, I've been looking all over and I had a feeling I would find you here. Anyway, I'm bored so do you want to find something to do?"

Faramir shook his head. "No, I do not. Lord Haradshur is going to be here soon, and I do NOT want to get in trouble with Father."

"We won't get in trouble." Boromir assured Faramir "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

Faramir sighed, even at such a young age he knew that his 13 year old brother could very well get them in trouble. He closed the book and followed his brother's retreating back out of the library.

Eventually the two boys were at the stables.

"What are we doing here, Boromir?" asked Faramir

"We are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare, what's that Boromir?"

"Well, I ask you to pick truth or dare, if you pick truth, I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully, if you pick dare, and then you have to do what I dare you to. Get it?"

"I think so....."

"Good, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What? Why don't you pick Dare?"

"Because you'll pick a dare that will get me in trouble, that's why."

"Fine, I'll ask a question."

"Good."

"All right. Do you actually like reading that much?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like to read."

"Figures, go ahead, ask me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you really like that one girl in the market? The one with the blonde hair?"

"Now, that is a stupid question."

"Answer it Boromir."

"Yes I do. Truth or Dare, and you can't pick truth."

"Then what's the point? I'll have to pick dare."

"I know. So you pick dare?"

"I guess."

"I dare you to ride that new horse that Father bought."

"What?!?!? That horse is huge! I'll never be able to ride it. It's too big."

"Look, I'll lead it; alls you have to do is just sit on it. Ok?"

"I don't know...."

"Know, say yes."

"Fine."

20 min. later in the garden

"I'm doing it Boromir! I can ride this big horse!"

"I know Faramir, I'm right here." In spite of his tone, Boromir smiled.

"All right Boromir, go back to the stables before Father finds us. I did my dare; it's time for me to come up with one for you."

But just before Boromir could turn the horse around, a snake came hissing out of a bush, scaring the horse. The horse pulled the reins out of Boromir's hand and ran off, with Faramir stuck on the saddle.

Boromir was running after the horse, and gaining on him, when he heard the trumpet call, right ahead of him. The horse was head straight for Lord Haradshur.

The horse clattered through some mud, spraying Lord Haradshur. Then with an almighty neigh, reared up throwing Faramir from the saddle into the mud.

Boromir immediately ran over to Faramir who was lying there in the mud.

"Faramir? Are you ok? Is anything broken? Can you see me? I'm sorry! Father's going to kill us."

Faramir looked at Boromir

"That was cool! I want to do that again!"

Boromir was helping Faramir out of the mud, when Denethor came storming out of the castle, cursing Faramir and apologizing to Lord Haradshur.

"Faramir! What were you thinking? That horse cost a lot of money, and now I have several soldiers, who should be on duty, chasing a horse! And to top it off, Lord Haradshur's clothes are ruined! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I uhhh I'm sorry you see we were playing and..."

"Father, it was my fault, I dared Faramir to..."

"Do not defend him Boromir, he is useless and will always be. Faramir I do not want to see you for the remainder of the week. Come Lord Haradshur, I'm sure we can find you some new robes to wear, and get yours cleaned up."

Denethor walked away. Boromir helped Faramir out of the mud, and wiped the mud off his face, but he noticed that Faramir was crying.

"I'm sorry Faramir, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, it was an accident, the snake scared the horse and it ran away. I'm sorry father yelled at you too. He didn't mean what he said, he's just mad is all."

"It's ok Boromir, Father always yells at me. I'm used to it."

"No, it's not ok. We won't ever play truth or dare again, ok?"

"All right."

"All right, now let's get you a bath, because you stink."

Sometime the next week

"Hey Faramir, I'm bored, do you want to do something?"


	2. A Snowball Fight Gone Arye

**Chapter 2**

**Boromir, Bored Again**

**By**

**LiL Pippin Padfoot**

Ok, So I'll keep going, thanks guys. Ok so the first story was SUPPOSED to be funny, but I kinda killed it didn't I, with Denethor. Anyway. So here I present to you the chronicles of Boredom. Oh, yes and it's been a while since the Truth or Dare incident, I'm going say winter, just for the sake of snow. Ok? So don't get confused when I have it be cold and snowy. Boromir is about 7 or 8 in the flashback, which is in Italics.

And No, **Hopeless Delirium,** Sorry I cannot kill Denethor, though you'll see what happens to him.......

Thanks to **Jen **and **Mat **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, cept' the ragtag team of boys. Did you hug your poor, depressed, unloved, ranger today? I did!

Boromir sighed. He was unbelievably bored, and Faramir would not forget about the Truth or Dare incident. So here Boromir was all alone on the steps of the castle. He sighed again.

Faramir sighed. He had been sitting reading in the library reading when Boromir had come in asking if they could do something. Faramir, still remembering the Truth or Dare incident, said no way, whatsoever. But he was rethinking his choice. He hated being shunned by Father, but what did it matter? He was never going to like him. Faramir sighed, then pushed the dusty book away, and headed down the slipper castle steps.

Boromir saw Faramir walking toward him, and jumped up.

"Okay little bro, ready to have some fun?"

"Yes, Boromir, Troubless Fun. Innocent fun."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise fun." He said with a smile.

The two boys ran out into the town of Minas Tirith looking for some boys their age. They found a group of ragtag boys, with their ringleader, Beregul. Boromir and Faramir weren't really allowed to play with who their father called "ruffians" (coughFORESHADOWINGcough).

"Greetings _Lords_." Said Beregul mockingly

"Good day, Beregul." Said Faramir not realizing he was making fun of them.

Boromir pushed down the anger that was boiling up. "Do you guys want to do something?"

The boys all turned their eyes toward Beregul, waiting for their leader's decision.

"I don't know, Boromir. Won't yer daddy be mad at ya for playing with us simple folk?"

Boromir pushed down the anger even farther.

"No, _Lord Denethor_ does not care what we do, So long as we obey and study."

"Really? I thought that you were not allowed to play with us."

_**Flashback**_

_Little boys are running around, happily playing a game of tag. It late summer and the sun was getting low in the sky. _

"_Ha! Got you Beregul! Bet you can't catch me!"_

"_I bet I can Boromir!"_

_Beregul jumped, tackling Boromir to the ground. They both lay on the ground; the rest of the boys joined the tackling, till it was a pile of boys. They all got off laughing just for the sake of laughing. Beregul and Boromir were the last to stand up, being on the bottom. They stood up arms around each other shoulders, like best friends._

"_Boromir!"_

_Boromir turned around. There was his father, Lord Denethor._

"_Lllord Denethor." Beregul said shaking and trying to bow._

"_Boromir, What have I told you? Do not play with these ruffians, these common street boys. You are above this! You are to be Steward, and I do not want these boys to give you a bad influence. If I ever see you boys corrupting my son again, I shall make sure that you and your parents are punished." He grabbed Boromir's arm and pulled him away from Beregul's side._

"_Beregul." Boromir whispered_

_Beregul looked away._

_A Week Later....._

_Boromir ran out of the castle into the street, cloaked so that no one could tell his identity as future steward. He ran till he found the place where they played. The boys were already there playing and laughing. When they saw Boromir they stopped. Boromir threw off his cloak and went to join them. Beregul stepped forward._

"_Boromir, you're not allowed here."_

"_Beregul...."_

"_No Boromir, go away. We don't want to get in trouble. Leave."_

"_Beregul please...."_

"_No Boromir."_

_Boromir put his cloak back on, and turned. He never looked back._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Beregul, I am old enough to make my own choices."

Beregul shrugged, "Then come on then." He said.

Boromir and Faramir smiled and joined them, romping about in the snow playing Fox and Geese.

"Hey!" called Boromir "I know I good place to have a snowball fight, if you like."

A roar of approval came from the boys.

"C'mon then!" Boromir shouted. He led them to the gardens, where there was plenty of snow. They picked sides, Faramir jumping up and down at the prospect of being with the "big kids" in a snowball fight.

Beregul picked Faramir "That kid's got spunk." He remarked as he saw Faramir try to rush over to his side but he tripped and fell down, only to jump back up and hurry over as if Beregul would unpick him if he didn't get over there.

When the teams were picked they made forts, and the fight commenced.

"Ha! Got ya Findlay!"

"No I got you first!"

"HEY! WHO THREW THE SNOWBAL WITH ICE!?"

"SORRY!"

There was a triumphant cry from Faramir as he nailed Boromir in the face with a snowball.

"I got you Boromir! Beregul! I got Boromir! I got you good! Right in the face! He never saw it coming! It was so funny-"

His rambling was ended when Boromir hit him in the face with a snowball.

"It's on Little Brother!"

The snowball fight kept on going till the sun was beginning to set. Lord Denethor began wondering where his son- sons- were. He decided, that it was a rather nice day, nice for winter, and that he would take a stroll and find him-them-hopefully doing something constructive.

Faramir and Boromir were still going at it.

Faramir had a rather large snowball, and he threw it directly at Boromir's head. Boromir ducked, but a snowball like that didn't just land on the ground. It hit the face of the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor.

All the boys ducked behind the fort opposite of the Lord Denethor.

Lord Denethor was shaking with anger, his face was red and snow clung to his hair, eyebrows and around his cloak. Faramir was whimpered.

"I'm sorry Father." He said very quietly.

"Sorry?" Lord Denethor's voice was very quiet. (Like a when a teacher is mad and is talking in barely above a whisper, trying to withhold the anger. That scary quiet voice that you know you're dead when you hear it. Well I do)

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Sorry?"

Faramir nodded his head and shuffled his feet.

"Father, I was the one that lead the boys up here. Faramir didn't want to come, but I made him, and I was the one that lead the boys up here for a snowball fight. And I started the snowball fight with Faramir. Please don't blame him."

Denethor turned to his eldest son.

"Have I not told you Boromir? Faramir will only bring trouble, and have you apologizing for the rest of your life for him. Do not defend him. He did not try to stop you, did he? He could of. And do not speak out for you have also defied me by seeing these boys. I will make sure you never see any of these boys again." He turned his back and walked away. Boromir, who was tightly hanging on to Faramir, as if Faramir would be gone for ever if he let go.

After the Steward and the young Lords left, the boys crept back to their homes.

Beregul went home, pale, wondering what the Lord would do to Boromir and Faramir, or to his family. Beregul walked into his house where his mother was cooking dinner.

"Beregul? What tis wrong?"

"Mother, I was up in the gardens with the young lords, and the Steward came out, and yelled at them, especially at the youngest, though Boromir said it was his own fault. But the thing that troubles me the most is that, the Lord Denethor said that he would make sure that Boromir and Faramir never saw us or our families again."

His mother clucked her tongue.

"The poor family. The Lord lost his wife when they were but children, and I'm afraid that Faramir reminds the Lord of his wife. Twill be alright, Beregul, if we have to move we shall, if it be the Lord's will. But I hope twill not come to that."

Beregul sighed and went to bed with a heavy, heavy mind.

Okay, how do I do that? I try to make a story funny and it comes out totally messed up. Sorry, but I am about ready to kill this story. Denethor just keeps on finding his way in. I don't know how. But Sorry, this is now going to be a sad story, but due to a request from my friend Trisha, I'm gonna try to make a "happy version" but that might take awhile.

Review plz! -LiL Pippin Padfoot


	3. A Double Lesson

A Double Lesson

By: LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: Boromir and Faramir can only cause so much trouble outside, but what about during their lessons?

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept' the Lady Conley, Why? Cause she is the devil teacher. Heh I love to torture her. (Evil grin) Sorry I don't know what Findulias looked like, so I guessed.

Boromir wiggled in his seat. He was supposed to be paying attention to Lady Conley, but his mind was wandering.

".... And what is the answer? Boromir? Do you know?"

"What?" Boromir said, turning his head from the window to his teacher.

"I thought so, now pay attention. In that year there was a great drought......"

Boromir tuned her out again. Instead of looking out the window, he looked at his little brother, Faramir. Who was intently listening to Lady Conley. He looked bored, but after the snowball incident, he had tried even more so to be good. Boromir started to devise a plan to get out.

"Lady Conley? I have a question."

With a sigh she replied "What is it Boromir, if you have to go to the bathroom, then no you cannot go, you just left about a half-an-hour ago."

Darn, thought Boromir, have to think quickly.

"No," he said he peered out the window and saw a bird pecking at the snow. "I just thought that I saw a red bird outside, and isn't that a sign that one will find true love?"

"I've never heard of that superstition....." she said, but yet she bustled over to the window, and craned her neck.

Boromir quietly grabbed Faramir by the cuff of his shirt, and forced him out of the Library.

"Boromir!" cried Faramir once they were out of ear-shot of Lady Conley. "What are you doing? We are going to get in trouble!"

Boromir laughed "I doubt it little brother, Lady Conley is not married, and will be staring out that window for quite a while, considering the only bird I saw outside was a plain robin. So, what should we do with our little break?"

"Go back to the Library and plead that I was forced out against my will?"

"Let me think about that. No. We are going to have some....."

But before that fateful word came out of Boromir's mouth, Denethor came bustling down the hallway.

"Oh!" he said seemingly shocked to see the boys out of their lesson so early. Luckily Denethor was in a good mood, for no news is good news and he had heard no news from Osgiliath. "Boys, do be good today hmm?" he said, then bustled on.

Faramir was left with his jaw hanging open.

"Boromir....."

"Faramir, I'm scared too."

"Good."

"Now, let's have fun."

Faramir groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Boromir asked

"What is wrong with me? Every time you say that we, and by we I mean me, get in trouble!"

"Yes, well that is an unfortunate coincidence that has happened a bit, but I promise this time, harmless fun."

"Sure, you say that now...."

"No I mean it."

Faramir was a bit unwilling, but followed Boromir as he headed off down the hall, opposite of the way their father was headed.

Just then they heard a yell from the Library.

"Run!" yelled Boromir

And they both took off running.

They ran till they were out of breath. Panting, they hid behind a statue for a few minutes, to catch their breath, and to make sure Lady Conley didn't catch up to them.

"Lady Conley is going to have a rude shock when she sits down." Boromir said

"What do you mean? Boromir, what did you do?"

He smiled "When I went to go to the bathroom and you were taking notes, and Lady Conley wasn't looking, I dumped a bit of ink on her chair. And I suppose she went right back to the Library and sat down on it."

"Boromir!"

"Don't worry, she can't blame it on us, I used her own bottle of ink so it looks like she spilt it."

Faramir rolled his eyes.

When they had caught their breath, they started to walk again.

_Meanwhile Some Place Else, On the Other Side of the Castle_

"What do you mean Osgiliath is about to fall? I just sent 4 troupes to reinforce it! The Orcs surely cannot of killed that many! Osgiliath must not fall! If it does, then we all are doomed! Round up several more troupes, I want them to be at Osgiliath before the dawn of tomorrow." And with that the soldier bowed out of the room.

Denethor sat down in his chair and fumed. He had been in such a good mood. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Denethor asked irritably.

Lady Conley opened the door, and she was livid.

"YOU HAVE THE WORST BEHAVED SONS! I QUIT!"

With that she stormed out, Denethor noted that her butt was entirely black.

This only pushed Denethor's anger and irritation more.

_Continuing with Boromir and Faramir_

Boromir and Faramir had found an empty hallway. No guards, no guests, nothing but rooms and compartments that was empty and dusty.

The marble floors were very slick and polished, seeing that no one had walked on it in a while.

In one of the compartments, they found some smooth flat pieces of wood, almost like sleds. Boromir and Faramir each took one, and ran up and down the hall sliding and slipping, laughing all the while.

Then the two brothers had a race (no sleds) to the end of the hall. Faramir reached the end first, since Boromir fell, and couldn't get up without slipping.

When Faramir got to the end, he stopped.

Boromir ran up to him.

"Faramir what are you looking ....."

Then Boromir saw it.

It was a portrait of a young woman. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, with crystal blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was smiling softly, seemingly looking down on the two boys.

"I know her." Faramir breathed "I do not know who she is, but I know her."

Boromir, eyes shining, stepped closer to the picture, and touched it.

"That's mother." He looked toward Faramir, his eyebrows knitted and he said "Faramir, don't you remember her? She used to read us stories, and hug us and tickle us. Don't you remember out mother?"

"I do," Faramir said "Just not much. She was always smiling, and so was father. Then one day, she was gone. And father quit smiling."

"Yes, he did didn't he?" Boromir said softly "Let's go. I don't feel we should be here. This must have been some of Mother's things."

Faramir and Boromir put the wood away, and then reverently walked out of the hallway. Right into their father, who was extremely angry and irritated.

"What were you two doing in there?" he asked

"Nothing Father," Boromir said "Faramir and I were just looking around, and we found ourselves here. Those were Mother's things weren't they? We saw the picture of Mother.

For a moment Boromir and Faramir saw tears in their father's eyes.

"Yes, they were. Don't ever do that to Lady Conley again. Go to you rooms, actually, and think about what you've done. I forbid you to come in here again, is that clear?"

"Father..." Boromir protested

"I mean it Boromir, and you too Faramir."

"But Father, Faramir didn't even recognize Mother! He doesn't remember her!"

"That's not my fault." Denethor said "She left us. There is not much I can do. Now leave." Denethor walked into the hall, closing the doors behind him.

"Let's go" Boromir said quietly. They left that hallway never to return. Save for once.

Omg. I am a horrible person. I wanted this to be happy, and I killed it. Go me! Well this is now depressing. Sigh Oh well. Read on. Next chapter will be last. I promise.

LiL Pippin Padfoot


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Until We Meet Again**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: This IS the LAST Chapter. I'm sorry. I have to end it. But I will try to make a happier version if you wish. This is set when Faramir and Boromir are grown up, and right before Boromir leaves for Imladris (Rivendell).

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. It's all J.R.R Tolkien's.

It was in the early hours of the morning. Before the dawn, Faramir laid in his bed, dreading the dawn. Today Boromir left for Imladris, or Rivendell. He didn't want Boromir to leave; it was some childish want that begged Boromir to allow Faramir to go with him, or for Boromir to say he wasn't going. Faramir knew though, that Boromir wanted to go, and was going to. But he dreaded the dawn.

Faramir laid still, eyes closed, pretending that he was asleep. Someone walked into his room and started to shake him. Faramir immediately opened his eyes and saw a smiling Boromir.

"Wake up brother, and greet the dawn."

Faramir sat up.

"I was already awake, just trying to sleep."

Boromir got up and said "Meet me in the citadel when you're dressed. And hurry up."

Faramir dressed then ran out to the citadel. Boromir was standing there, in the dawns light. He turned to Faramir and smiled.

"Let's have some fun."

The brothers rode through Minas Tirith, and then rode back to citadel.

"Come," said Boromir "I want to show you something."

Faramir followed Boromir through the winding steps till they reached a statue.

Boromir turned to Faramir.

"Do you remember that statue?"

"Yes, we hid behind because we were hiding from Lady Conley, because some one put ink on her chair."

"And the fact that I was really bored and she wasn't paying any attention. Keep going, there is something else."

Faramir continued on, till they were at a closed door, it looked too been shut for quite some time, with dust gathering at the handles.

Faramir just stood there.

"I remember this place."

Boromir opened the door, with some difficulty, because it was jammed from not being opened for some time. They walked down the hall, with not as much difficulty, as they had when they were children.

At the end, there was the portrait.

"I remember," said Boromir "When we came here, you went to the picture, and you said that you did not know who this was, but you recognized her. That made me so sad, because I knew it was mother, and you did not remember her."

"I didn't." said Faramir "I still barely remember her besides that she had always smiled."

Boromir sighed "I have a bad feeling about this trip, Faramir. That is why I brought you here. So I could say goodbye to you and Mother."

Faramir shook his head.

"Boromir, you are a much better warrior than I am. You will not be hurt on this journey. You needn't have said goodbye."

"Yes, even if I was only to be gone but a day, I would of said goodbye to you."

They walked out of the hall, and shut the door.

The brothers walked back out to the citadel, where Boromir's things were packed. They stood there together for a moment, just feeling each others presence.

Boromir mounted his horse and turned to Faramir.

"Do you know," said Faramir "This is the only time that you have said "let's have fun" and I have not gotten in trouble?"

Boromir laughed. "Yes, well there is still time ahead, if I return to make up for this time little brother."

"Farewell."

"Farewell."

Boromir rode his horse out of Minas Tirith, and then turned his horse. There, he could still make out the image of his brother standing in the citadel.

"Farewell, Brother. Until we meet again."

And he rode off into the morning, never to return again.

_ The End _


End file.
